Setialah Sahabat
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Dan inilah aku, sahabat. Inilah aku, Kazune Kujo. Inilah aku, manusia yang penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan. Inilah aku, insan yang serba berkekurangan. Begitu banyak kelemahanku dibanding kelebihanku. Namun, sahabat, dibalik semua kekuranganku, aku sangat berharap engkau tetap setia di sisiku. Bersama kita berjuang menempuh jalan kebenaran yang penuh dengan onak dan duri.


**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum sahabat, niatnya sih mau bikin oneshoot dengan tema islami, tapi ternyata, susah sekali T^T vea udah coba untuk menselaraskan antara paragraf pengembangan dengan lirik lagunya ternyata susaaah bangeeett T^T Tapi yah, namanya juga belajar, jadi jangan segan-segan ngasih kritik ya? ^_~

* * *

**Setialah Sahabat**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo***

**Nasyid Setialah Sahabat © Hawari**

**Fanfic Setialah Sahabat ©Invea**

* * *

_Aku hanyalah manusia, insan biasa yang serba kekurangan_

_Aku manusia tiada sempurna_

* * *

_._

Ya, kau tahu itu, sahabat. Aku memang seorang manusia yang tak pernah luput dari khilaf maupun dosa. Mungkin kalian pun menyadari semua itu. Di balik setiap kelebihan, di situ ada kelemahan. Dan inilah aku, manusia yang tak sempurna dan tak kan pernah bisa menjadi sempurna.

Sahabat, mungkin kau tahu, sebuah ukhuwah tidaklah kan indah tanpa adanya saling melengkapi. Sebuah tali persaudaraan tak akan kuat jika tak ada rasa saling menghargai. Dan karena itu pulalah Allah menciptakan kita semua berbeda-beda. Karena itulah Allah menciptakan kita tak sama. Masing-masing manusia diciptakan-Nya dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri agar ukhuwah ini terpatri lebih indah, terasa lebih manis dan terikat dengan lebih kuat.

Dan sahabat, di balik sebuah ketidaksempurnaan manusia, di situlah baru kau rasa manfaat sebuah ukhuwah. Saling mengingatkan, saling menegur, saling berbagi, bukankah itu yang membuat ukhuwah terjalin lebih indah?

Maka sahabat, terimalah aku sebagai manusia biasa, yang serba penuh dengan kekurangan, serba ketiada sempurnaan.

_._

* * *

_Sahabatku, setialah, walau kadang tak sejalan..._

_Sahabatku, setialah, walau kadang berbeda di jiwa..._

* * *

_._

Ya, sahabat, tetaplah setia di dalam ukhuwah ini. Meskipun jalan pikiran kita berbeda, meskipun pendapat kita tak sama. Tapi, bukankah keanekaragaman itulah yang membuat ukhuwah menjadi lebih menawan? Tidak pernahkah sahabat melihat pelangi? Bukankah mereka terlihat berkilau indah dikarenakan keanekaragaman warnanya? Dan seperti itu pulalah ukhuwah di antara kita.

Sahabat, masih ingatkah kau perdebatan itu? Sebuah perdebatan kecil yang tak seharusnya kita perdebatkan. Ya, ingatkah kau saat kita tengah menunggu mentor kita di mesjid sekolah?

* * *

"_Dengar, Kazune! Yang namanya shalat tarawih itu jumlahnya 20 rakaat ditambah 3 rakaat shalat witir!" seru Jin—teman satu mentoringku di sekolah, salah seorang aktivis dakwah LDS._

"_Tapi, Rasulullah mencontohkan pada kita untuk shalat tarawih 8 rakaat dengan shalat witir 3 rakaat," bantahku tidak mau kalah._

"_Bukankah memperbanyak jumlah shalat sunnah itu baik? Apalagi di dalam bulan Ramadhan yang penuh dengan kemuliaan ini!" sahut Jin masih mendebat._

"_Tapi kan—"_

_Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkaataanku, Michiru langsung melerai perdebatan kita berdua. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang memiliki usia di atas kami, dia memang selalu menjadi penengah yang baik._

"_Sudah, sudah, jangan saling mendebat seperti ini! Yang namanya shalat tarawih itu adalah qiyamul lail dan yang namanya qiyamul lail itu jumlah rakaatnya tidak terbatas. Jadi, kalian mau shalat tarawih 20 rakaat atau 8 rakaat, itu tidak masalah. Kedua-duanya benar," lerai Michiru. Aku dan Jin langsung terdiam._

* * *

Sudah ingatkah kau saat itu? Terkadang aku ingin tertawa mengingatnya. Mungkin ada banyak perbedaan di antara kita. Mungkin ada banyak perselisihan paham di antara kita. Namun, aku sangat senang karena semua itu tidaklah merusak ukhuwah kita. Namun, kalian ukir setiap perbedaan itu sebagai hiasan terindah dalam ukhuwah ini.

_._

* * *

_Aku tak sempurna seperti Nabi Allah, Nabi Muhammad_

* * *

_._

Ya, sahabat. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa sesempurna Rasulullah. Masih ingatkah kau seperti apa Rasulullah menegur para sahabatnya? Beliau menegur mereka dengan bijaksana, penuh perhitungan dan ketenangan. Tak jarang beliau pun memperlakukan musuhnya dengan sangat baik.

Maka, maafkanlah aku atas ketidaksempurnaanku ini. Kau tahu sendiri keimananku tak setinggi menjulangnya iman Rasulullah. Ada kalanya aku terbawa amarahku. Meluapkan setiap kekesalanku padamu, seperti pada hari itu. Saat hari ujian itu.

* * *

_Hari itu adalah hari ujian yang tidak kita sukai. Terlebih pada hari itu, kau lupa akan ada ujian karena kau terlalu sibuk menjadi panitia untuk acara bakti sosial di sekolah. Ku lihat kau begitu terburu-buru membuka-buka LKS dan membacanya sekilas—berharap ada beberapa hal yang masuk ke dalam otakmu. Ku tepuk pelan pundakmu. Wajahmu bergetar dan kau langsung berkata,"Kazune, bagaimana kalau kita nyontek untuk ulangan yang satu ini saja?"_

_Aku murka mendengarnya. Di saat itu juga, aku langsung mencaci maki dirimu. Aku kesal melihat pengkhianatanmu._

"_Jin, kau ini aktivis rohis! Di mana kau taruh harga dirimu? Aktivis macam apa kau ini? Dulu, kau yang mengajakku untuk saling berjanji tak kan nyontek. Sekarang kau menawariku berbuat curang? Kau ini anggota Dewan Kesejahteraan/Kekeluargaan Mesjid atau anggota Dewan Komedi Masyarakat sih? Dasar munafik!"_

_Namun, di sinilah kesalahanku. Kenapa aku tak menegurmu dengan cara yang lebih bijak? Kenapa aku tak mencegahmu dengan sebait kata penuh makna agar kau tak terjerumus ke sana?_

_Kau bergetar begitu lembar soal dibagikan. Dan aku hanya memandangmu dengan tatapan sinis seraya__berharap kau tak kan terjerumus jeratan syetan._

_Ku baca setiap soal. Dari nomor 1 sampai nomor 20. Semuanya termasuk essai dengan jawaban yang tidak terlalu panjang. Di saat diri ini sibuk berkonsentrasi, kau pun bisa mendengar suara semua teman sekelasmu yang ribut bekerja sama, saling melempar kertas pesawat terbang. Saling bertukar jawaban lewat sms, memfoto kopi materi dengan ukuran kertas yang lebih kecil dan puluhan cara tidak terhormat lainnya._

_Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan lebih dari setengah soal, mata biru safirku langsung melirik ke arah mejamu. Kau tahu betapa kecewanya aku mendapati dirimu tengah menyalin pekerjaan teman di sebelahmu._

_Namun, setelah ku renungi, aku pun turut merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. Semua itu karena aku menegurmu dengan emosi bukan dengan hati. Andai di detik itu aku mampu menegurmu dengan bahasa hati, lewat tutur kata yang sederhana tanpa ada emosi di sana, mungkin kau pun tak akan menyesali kesalahanmu itu sampai saat ini._

* * *

Sudahkah kau ingat kembali peristiwa itu? Peristiwa yang terus kau sesali sampai saat ini. Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa aku pun sangat menyesali perbuatanku yang menegurmu dengan kasar saat itu?

.

* * *

_Aku tak setaqwa Nabi Allah, Ibrahim_

* * *

_._

Ya, sahabat. Aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki keimanan naik turun. Aku hanyalah manusia yang tingkat ketaqwaannya mungkin masih nol koma sekian persen. Aku bukanlah Nabi Ibrahim yang dengan ketaqwaannya ikhlas menyembelih putranya sendiri untuk menjalankan perintah Allah.

Sahabat, tak jarang nafsu dan syetan menguasai diriku. Ada kalanya aku malas untuk shalat ke masjid ketika adzan berkumandang. Tak jarang aku merasa jenuh membaca al-qur'an sesuai dengan target komitmen amalan yaumiah kita bersama.

Namun, sungguh beruntungnya diri ini memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti kalian. Kau masih ingatkan saat itu? Ketika aku malas untuk menyegerakan shalat berjamaah di masjid, dengan hangat kau menepuk pundakku.

"_Akhi, sesungguhnya pahala shalat berjamaah itu besarnya 27 kali lipat. Mari kita renungkan, saat kita mengerjakan shalat munfarid, kita hanya akan mendapat 1 pahala, belum lagi kalau shalatnya ngga khusyu atau wudhu nya masih belum bener, wah, pahala yang 1 buah itu akan semakin mengecil saja. Tapi, kalau kita shalat berjamaah, mudah-mudahan pahala yang kita dapatkan sekalipun berkurang namun akan tetap lebih besar dibanding pahala shalat sendirian. Tidakkah akhi tergiur dengan perbandingan ini?"_

Dan detik itu juga, aku langsung menatap wajahmu yang tampak bercahaya. Ku pandangi sosok pemuda berambut hitam sahabatku ini. Tak henti-hentinya ku ucapkan puji syukur pada Ilahi telah dikurniakan sahabat sepertimu.

_._

* * *

_Aku tidak semulia Nabi Allah, Ismail_

* * *

_._

Sahabat, kau tahu sendirilah betapa hinanya diriku. Entah berapa banyak dosa yang telah ku perbuat baik secara sadar maupun tak sadar. Ya, sahabat, aku masih jauh dari kata kemuliaan. Aku bukanlah Nabi Ismail yang mampu mengorbankan nyawanya sebagai bentuk pengabdian pada Tuhannya.

Sementara aku? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa untuk mengorbankan harta secuil pun terkadang aku tak mau.

_._

* * *

_Aku tidak setampan seperti Nabi Allah, Nabi Yusuf_

* * *

_._

Sahabat, kau pun sangat tahu bahwa wajah yang ku miliki ini hanyalah fana semata. Terlebih dari itu, tak sedikitpun ketampananku menyerupai ketampanan Nabi Yusuf. Dan ku harap itu tak akan mengecewakanmu sebagai sahabatmu.

_._

* * *

_Ku tak setabah Nabi Allah, Nabi Ayub_

* * *

_._

Ya, kau pun sangat tahu bahwa aku masih belumlah mampu setabah Nabi Ayub. Ingatkah kau peristiwa itu? Saat kita nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dianggap sebagai aliran sesat. Ingatkah kau kejadian itu? Sebuah memori masa lalu yang terjadi ketika aliran sesat tengah menyebar luas di kota kita. Masih ingatkah kau saat Kepala Sekolah nyaris membubarkan rohis kita? Ingatkah kau masa-masa itu?

Kau pasti tahu sendiri bahwa aku sangat marah saat itu. Aku kembali dikuasai amarahku dan bukannya menuruti perkataan mentor kita. Sungguh betapa malunya aku mengingati masa-masa itu. Padahal aku belum diuji sampai semenderita Nabi Ayub namun, kesabaranku justru tidaklah mampu seperti beliau.

_._

* * *

_Aku tidak segagah Nabi Allah, Nabi Musa_

* * *

_._

Dan sahabat, aku pun tidaklah segagah Nabi Musa. Dan inilah aku, sahabat. Inilah aku, Kazune Kujo. Inilah aku, manusia yang penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan. Inilah aku, insan yang serba berkekurangan. Begitu banyak kelemahanku dibanding kelebihanku. Terkadang, aku berpikir masih pantaskah aku menjadi sahabatmu?

Namun, sahabat, dibalik semua kekuranganku, aku sangat berharap engkau tetap setia di sisiku. Aku berharap engkaulah yang akan menopangku. Aku pun berharap engkaulah yang akan senantiasa menegurku. Berjalan bersamamu melewati onak duri yang berliku menuju jalan kebenaran.

.

.

* * *

_Setialah, Setialah Sahabat, Setialah..._


End file.
